


He's a Dead Man

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [43]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How mad can Stacy get? <a href="http://dreamwidth.org/userinfo.bml?user=katernater"><img/></a><a href="http://dreamwidth.org/users/katernater/"><span>katernater</span></a> totally gets the <s>blame</s> credit for this one.  She helped develop the idea. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Dead Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

He was a dead man when she saw him again. Because she was going to kill him. People say that all the time, but this time she was sure she would have no problem committing murder.

He had taken her car, leaving her a note that his wouldn't start, but he'd be back in time to pick her up and drive her to work. He wasn't back yet. She had court in an hour and a forty-minute drive if traffic was cooperative.

She'd called his cell, his office and his pager. No response.

In ten minutes, she was going to have to make a phone call to the judge of a high-profile case to inform him that she would be late, thus throwing off his schedule. That wasn't a conversation she wanted to be having. Not ever.

If Greg didn't bring her car back in five minutes, she was going to kill him. And _that_ she might actually want to do.

While she was waiting and fuming, she called James. She ranted at him for ninety-seconds, then asked if, barring knowledge of Greg's presence, he could give her a ride to court. He told her he hadn't seen House, but would give her a ride, though she might still be late.

"Nevermind. I'll get a cab. But if you see Greg, tell him to plan his last meal carefully."

She called the judge during her cab ride to inform him that she would be late - about ten minutes - and to apologize for the inconvenience. Seven minutes - she was seven minutes late and did not have to run up the courthouse steps to do it either. The cab driver got a generous tip and the judge was only mildly annoyed.

When she got home – via another cab - she was in a murderous rage. It fizzled to a sparkler when she saw Greg leaning against her freshly painted and detailed car. Then, she wanted to know why her car needed to be painted and detailed, driving her rage back to boiling.

"What the hell did you do Greg?" she growled. At least he wasn't smiling

"Got into a little accident on my way to work this morning," he explained.

Hands planted on her hips, she glared at him. "I don't believe you." She didn't resort to wagging a finger but she came close. "Because of you, I was late to court. This case is important. Your reckless behavior almost cost me an important case."

"Stace. I'm not lying to you," he stated, calmly, which bothered her. "I was in an accident that scratched your car."

"Greg," she said his name as a short, violent burst of air.

He held up a sheet of thin, rumpled paper in a bandaged hand. "It wasn't even my fault. Cops said so and everything."

Stacy tried to hold onto her anger, but it began to fade again as she read over the report of the accident. Another driver had T-boned Greg while he was driving Stacy's car. A frown bent her brows downward. "This isn't my car, is it?" she asked, feeling her anger rise again.

"It is now." A brief pause. "For the next two weeks while the insurance company processes your claim."


End file.
